Gumball Hood (with Lightsabers) by James Graham - The Church Duel.
Here is another lightsaber battle of James Graham's Gumball Hood, used with Fraps, Adobe Premiere Elements 9, After Effects CS4, Adobe Photoshop, LSMaker, WavePad, Bandicam, Trainz 2004, Trainz 2006, Trainz 2009, Trainz 2010, Trainz 2012, Microsoft Train Simulator, Speakonia, Cepstral, Loquendo TTS 6.5.5, Loquendo TTS 7 Director, TextAloud, GIMP 2.8, Sony Vegas Pro 11, TGATool2, and more. Cast The Church Duel *Merlock (from Ducktales) as The Sheriff Of Nottingham *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Mouse *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Mouse *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *saber sequence.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav Transcript (from The Church Duel) *Merlock: Howdy, Merlin. (organ stops playing) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Edward: What does that big bully want here? *Molly the Yellow Engine: Grimsby, shh. *Merlock: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Merlin: Now, just a minute, Merlock. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Merlock: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Jafar. Every little bit helps. *Molly the Yellow Engine: Oh, you put that back! *Merlock: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Molly? *Merlin: You thievin' scoundrel! *Merlock: Now, take it easy, Maurice. I'm just doin' my duty. *Merlin: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Jafar?!! *Merlock : Listen, Merlin. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Merlin: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Merlock right out of his church) *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out. *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out. *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out! *Merlock: Ooh. *Molly the Yellow Engine: (as Merlin takes out and ignites a purple lightsaber before Merlock takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *Merlin: You want taxes? (battles Merlock) I'll, give you... taxes! *Merlock: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Edward the Blue Engine: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Merlin! (the battle goes on until Merlock finally slices Merlin's hand with lightsaber in it off before Merlin screams in Luke's voice) *Merlock: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around Merlin's neck and drags him off) *Molly the Yellow Engine: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Edward the Blue Engine: Oh, there, there, Molly. *Goofy Goof: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. Trivia *These sound effects will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers (Revisited) parts. *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Merlock's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlin's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham